War Drums
|pages = 256 |year = 2368 |ISBN = 1852864257 (paperback) (Kindle) }} When Klingons and humans collide, only Lt. Worf can prevent utter destruction. War Drums is a Pocket TNG novel – #23 in the numbered series – written by John Vornholt. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :The planet Selva is a lush colony world settled by a hardy group of humans, who found the planet already inhabited by a small gang of young Klingons. When violence erupts between the two groups, Captain Picard and the are sent to render assistance. Worf leads a landing party to the planet while the ''Starship Enterprise is called away on another urgent mission. On Selva, Worf and his party find that the old hatreds and prejudices between humans and Klingons are revived, and the settlers are out for blood. Now, Worf must prevent a horrible massacre before all of them fall prey to Selva's deadly secret and raging fury.'' The receives a call for help from the planet Selva, where a colony of hardy Humans is being attacked by a group of feral Klingons living wild in the surrounding forest. The planet is largely uninhabited, except for the two warring groups. In the conference room, Captain Picard and the Enterprise bridge crew are shown video footage of the latest attack by the Federation colony's "President", Raul Oscaras. In the video, a seemingly idyllic picnic in the forest is interrupted by a group of savage Klingon youths, using primitive weapons. Oscaras says that, since then, the colonists have been forced to arm themselves and most are afraid to step outside the walls of their compound. Picard is unnerved by the violence of the attack, but suspects that the colonists have deliberately recorded the footage in an attempt to gain the Federation's sympathies. After Oscaras leaves the conference room, Worf admits that he is likewise unsettled; Klingons' reputation for savagery in combat is not entirely undeserved, but these children are something else altogether. He promises to communicate with Qo'noS and see if there are any records pertinent to their investigation. While en route to Selva, Worf communicates with a surly librarian at the Klingons' central archives, who laconically admits that a ship went missing when the nearby Kapor'At colonies were evacuated while under attack by the Romulans, but all records related to the incident are classified. Worf is on the verge of exploding, when Data steps in and informs the archivist that, according to the pertinent provisions of the Federation-Klingon Alliance, any and all information related to the rescue of refugees is to be made freely available. The archivist sullenly transmits the data. Discussing the incident, Worf confirms that it is customary for Klingons to send away their youngest children if their settlements come under attack. Reviewing the data, they confirm that a single freighter carrying forty-eight children, ranging in age from infancy to around six years old, could have reached Selva from its last recorded position. Arriving at Selva, Picard beams down with Data, Deanna Troi, and Beverly Crusher. All of them are unsettled to see that the colonists' compound has been converted into a fortress, and even more unsettled when Oscaras introduces them as the "solution" to their problems – by which, it is clear, they expect Starfleet to hunt down the Klingons and kill or deport them, a job the colonists are more than ready to do themselves if given more advanced sensors and weaponry. Picard, holding his temper, says their job is to find a peaceful solution, which will have to mean opening a dialogue with the Klingons in the forest. This announcement is met with jeers from the colonists, to whom the Klingons are little more than vicious animals. Memorable quotes "Thank you. You knew exactly what to say to him." "I understand the way bureaucrats think. Like myself, they are most comfortable with set rules and regulations." "Unlike you, they don't want to think for themselves." "Thank you. I will take that as a compliment." :- Worf and Data "I should be sleeping, but I can't." "Why not? Simple assignment – just conquer bigotry and fear." "Right." :- Ro Laren and Guinan Characters ;Jean-Luc Picard ;Worf ;Data ;Ro Laren ;Deanna Troi ;Miles O'Brien ;Beverly Crusher ;Wallins: Enterprise lieutenant. ;Turrok: feral Klingon boy ;Balak: leader of the feral Klingons ;Wolm: female feral Klingon ;Maltz: feral Klingon, Balak's second-in-command ;Lupo: feral Klingon ;Raul Oscaras: "President" of New Rekyavik, leader of the Selva colony ;Dr. Louise Drayton: colony science officer, Romulan spy ;Greg Calvert: colony chief of security ;Myra Calvert: Greg's young daughter, a child prodigy External link * cs:War Drums de:Kriegstrommeln Category:Novels